tlosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
PRZYGODY ARTEMA
Generalnie piszę to na szybko więc jak widzicie błędy ort. czy stylistyczne to je poprawcie a nie mnie upominacie!! ROZDZIAŁ I -Cholera! Że też musiałem trafić na niego właśnie teraz! - Artem zrobił szybki unik przed ogonem lecącym tuż nad nim. Niestety nie był dość szybki i przeleciał kilka metrów po uderzeniu. W oczach pojawiły się łzy, ale znów wstawał. - Jak tak dalej pójdzie to będzie ze mną naprawdę źle. - Chwycił Salamanca obiema rękami i ruszył na bestie. Smok znowu zaatakował go ogonem. -Nie bierze mnie poważnie!- Artem wiedział już jak przekonać jaszczura do zmiany decyzji. Kiedy ogon zbliżał się niebezpiecznie blisko Artem ciął z biodra. W twarz trafiła go ciepła krew a tuż za nim upadło odcięte zakończenie ogona. Ryk który powstał zaraz po tym zatrząsł doliną. - A miało być tak spokojnie... Ehhh... Jak mówili? Dolina jest spokojna i bezpieczna? Od lat nie widziano tu smoka. WŁAŚNIE WIDZĘ! - Kolejne cięcie miecza trafiło w bok bestii. Towarzyszył temu kolejny ryk. Ból połączony z furią. Smok zaatakował ze wściekłością. Zaskoczony Artem został trafiony prosto w pierś. Impet był tak silny, że znów odleciał kilka metrów. - Osz ty w rzyć! - Znów wstał podpierając się mieczem. - Jestem ranny i to poważnie. No nic. Trzeba spróbować. Ale jak ja tego nie znoszę - Zamknął oczy, skoncentrował się na swoim wnętrzu i zmusił komórki do wzmożonego działania. Dzięki temu, przez jakiś czas kontrolował swoje obrażenia, ale duże koszty pojawiały się później. Koncentracja trwała kilka sekund, które wykorzystał smok. Ruszył na Artema już poważnie zły. Artem uskoczył przed pazurzastą łapą i zaatakował horyzontalnym cięciem na wysokości pasa. Smok instynktownie podniósł się na tylne łapy i było już oczywiste, ze będzie próbował usmażyć Artema. Jest niewielka szansa na unik przed ogniem smoka, ale trzeba czekać prawie do samego końca przed wypuszczeniem. Artem o tym wiedział, dlatego czekał. Świat zwolnił. Mięśnie nóg napięte czekały na moment skoku. Ramiona przygotowały się na korygowanie tego, decydującego o życiu, skoku. Smok wciągał resztki potrzebnego mu powietrza i głuchy łoskot płomieni zaczął być coraz głośniejszy. -TERAZ!- Smok wyrzucił głowę do przodu otwierając z rykiem paszczę. Jednak odrzucił ją na bok w towarzystwie silnej eksplozji czaru który ją trafił. Płomień spopielił i tak martwą ziemię, a Artem odskoczył na bezpieczną odległość. Kolejny, silniejszy czar ponownie trafił zdezorientowanego smoka. Ten, widocznie zrozumiał, że ta zdobycz nie będzie jednak tak łatwa wzbił się dwoma silnymi uderzeniami skrzydeł i odleciał. Artem popatrzył na odlatującego smoka i kiedy ten był już dość daleko odwrócił się w stronę z której nadleciał magiczny pocisk. Był tam Wielki Mag. Oczywiście ciężko stwierdzić, że ktoś jest wielkima magiem po pierwszym spojżeniu, ale w tym przypadku każdy odrazu tak powie. Mag bowiem był zbudowany niczym tur. Szerokie ramiona, silne ręce. W dłoniach stalowy, mocny kostur. Postać spowita była w czerwoną szatę Maga Ognia i ktoczyła w stronę Artema. Kiedy ten przyjżał się kwadratowej szczęce to mimowolnie się uśmiechną. Magiem bowiem byl Aldred. Jeśli kogoś Artem może nazwać przyjacielem to własnie jego. Artem wyszedł mu na spotkanie: - Kogo to moje oczy widzą! Aldred, coż ty tu robisz? -Zakrzyknął zadowolony- Mieliśmy przeto spotkać sie dopiero w tydzień po nowiu. Wieści masz czy inny smok cię tu przygnał? - Artem miał nadzieję, że jego ciekawość szybko zostanie zaspokojona. -Witaj przyjacielu. -Aldred powiedział to naturalnie. Lecz jeśli ktoś spotyka się z tym magiem po raz pierwszy, to po takim powityaniu nikt nie pozostaje obojętny. Aldred bowiem, jest niezwykły pod jeszcze innym względem. Mowi Altem. Co w połączeniu z jego zwalistą budową niejednego rozmówcę przyprawia w osłupienie. Artem jednak już nie dostrzega sposobu mówienia Aldreda. - Miło mi widzieć cię w dobrym zdrowiu. Wybacz, że przerwałem Ci trening, ale rzeczywiście przychodzę z wieściami. - Artem dostrzegł, że Aldred jest zdenerwowany, co chciał ukryć. - Twoj ojciec poprosił mnie, żebym przyniósł Ci ten list. -mówiąc to wyciągną kawałek papieru i podał go Artemowi. - Dziwne... przez 6 lat nie raczył ze mną porozmawiać. - Artem był szczerze zdziwiony. - Nawet kiedy byłem u niego, a teraz... teraz pisze list do mnie. - Przyjżał się pieczęci z dobrze znanym mu smokiem. W końcu przełamał ją i rozwinął papier. List był krótki. Ale jego treść była straszna... Artemie Twój brat nie żyje. Został pokonany w czasie oblężenia miasta. Chciałbym, abyś wrócił do domu. Mam nadzieję, ze wrócisz razem z Aldredem. Do zobaczenia Synu Twój Ojciec Artem przeczytał go ponownie i nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w to co czyta. Szok był tak widoczny, Aldred, który domyślał się treści listu, nie był zdziwiony jego zachowaniem. -Przykro mi Artemie. Naprawdę żałuję z czałego serca Twojego brata. - Przerwał widząc Artema. - Wiedziałeś i nic nie powiedziałeś!? - Artem zaczynał krzyczeć. - Skoro domyślałeś się co będzie w tym liście to dlaczego na OSTATNIEGO SMOKA NIE POWIEDZIAŁEŚ??!! - Przestawał nad sobą panować. - Na Litość Niebios! Artem! Opanuj się! -Aldred również spróbował krzyknąć, ale w połaczeniu z jego głosem zabrzmiało to jak skrzek. - Proszę cię Artemie! To przecież nie jest Moja wina! - Przygotował się nawet na to, że będzie musiał odepszeć atak Artema. Ten jednak nie nastał. Artem opamiętał się i załamany padł na z kolana. Aldred podszedł do niego niepewny jednak, co ten zrobi. Widać był jednak, ze Artem był już sobą. Cierpiał, ale wzrok miał klarowny. - Czas wracać przyjacielu. - Głos Artema był spokojny i pewny. - Możemy wyruszyć nawet dzisiaj. Teraz. - zaczął wstawać i otrzepał swoje ubranie. - Wszystko mam przy sobie, więc nie ma z tym problemu. - Aldred nie do końca był przekonany co do kondycji Artema, ale nie miał powodów się nie zgadzać. W czasie kiedy Aldred czekał, Artem poszedł po tobołek który leżał w pobliżu i zapakował wszystko do środka. W ciągu 10 minut byli gotowi do drogi. Rozdział II ROZDZIAŁ ?? - Jakie 30 sztuk srebra? Przecież powiedziałam, że moje zadanie zostało wykonane! – krzyczała już poważnie zirytowana. - Nie, powiedziałaś, że dotarłaś na miejsce i dodajmy, że w dużej mierze dzięki mnie. – odparł dość spokojnie. Połowa nowo wybudowanej stołówki patrzyła na kłócącą się dwójkę. Co rusz, ktoś z tyłu starał się niepostrzeżenie wyjść. Nie wiadomo czy gniew nie przeskoczy na niego. - Oczywiście! Wszystko dzięki Wspaniaałeemuu Łowcy, bez którego to całe królestwo już dawno by padło. - Naris... - zaczął zrezygnowany - proszę cię, gdybym wiedział, że tak zareagujesz to rozegrałbym to trochę inaczej. - Mówił trzymając rękę stanowczo na stole - Ale ma skrzekliwy głos, niczym głodne smocze pisklę - rozmyślał – Nie dogadaliśmy się, ale to nic nie znaczy. Wiesz co? W najbliższej karczmie, w czasie powrotu z misji, kupisz mi beczułkę dobrego piwa i mi to wystarczy. Zgoda? – chwila napięcia była długa, ale zobaczył, że twarz inkwizytorki łagodnieje. - Zgoda, ale to będzie beczułka a nie beczka. - Odpowiedziała - Stoi - z wielką ulgą zgodziłby się nawet na taniec z tamtą nieumarłą byleby mieć to już za sobą. - O czym to tak doniośle pertraktujecie, co? Aż cała kantyna zwiała od was.- Usłyseli męski głos. Rzeczywiście, kiedy popatrzyli wokół siebie, to pomieszczenie było kompletnie puste. - A ich gdzie wywiało? - zapytała zdziwiona inkwizytorka. - Krzyczałaś tak głośno, że nawet smok by dał nogę, nie dziwię się, że uciekli - Artem zwrócił w końcu uwagę na przybysza - Co cię sprowadza do nas Ajaxie? - Główny strateg was wzywa. Twierdzi, że ma dla was kolejne zadanie. A to jest wypłata za poprzednie. – mówiąc to rzucił sakiewkę na stół - Dobra robota z tą wioską. Ja będę u siebie. - kiedy odchodził Naris chwyciła sakiewkę. - Jest 120, czyli wychodzi po 60… A może chciałbyś coś więcej? - Dajże już spokój, Ty co innego miałaś na myśli, a ja coś innego zrozumiałem. Teraz poproszę moją połowę i idziemy. Strateg nie lubi czekać. * * - Witam was, siadajcie - Rusty jak zwykle siedział na swoim fotelu. - Czy on w ogóle stąd wychodzi? - przemknęło Artemowi. - Zakładam, że Ajax razem z moim zaproszeniem dał wam sakiewkę. - nie czekając na jakąkolwiek odpowiedz kontynuował – Jako zespół dajecie sobie całkiem nieźle radę, wiec mam dla was kolejne zadanie, tym razem łatwiejsze - Oboje znieruchomieli w napięciu. Ostatnie zadanie było „łatwe”, gdzie każde z nich otarło się o śmierć. Co oznacza w jego słowniku łatwiejsze? - Jako, ze spotkaliście nieumarłą inkwizytorkę Flaus, chciałbym, abyście zdobyli o niej informacje. O niej i o łowcy głów. Piracie Hidalgo. Pozostawiam wam wolną rękę jeśli chodzi o sposób zdobycia informacji. Czekam na raport za 5 dni. Możecie zacząć od naszego Kapłana Ivana lub biblioteki w Crimson. Teraz ruszajcie - Naris przytaknęła i ruszyła ku drzwiom, ale Artem zaczął mówić - Przydałyby nam się finanse. Owszem, wiele na pewno dowiemy się w bibliotece, ale może być i tak, że za wiedzę będziemy musieli zapłacić. Dlatego przydałyby nam się jakieś dodatkowe środki - Strateg początkowo chciał skląć młokosa i wysłać w diabły, ale skarcił się w duchu. Wiedział, że Artem ma słuszność. - Zgoda, masz tu 30 srebrnych monet. Ale jeśli będziesz musiał je już wydać, to wydaj je mądrze. Teraz już naprawdę wyjdźcie - Kiedy Artem zamknął drzwi Naris już poprawiała swoją zbroję. Kiedy spojrzał w jej oczy zobaczył w nich ogień. - Rusz się, to ważna misja i nie chcę jej spaprać. Poza tym mamy zdobyć informacje o pierwszej inkwizytorce. Czyż nie jest to wspaniałe? – Naris zaczęła się nakręcać, więc nie było już sensu jej przerywać. Artem ze znudzeniem słuchał niczym chorego, majaczącego w gorączce. - Taa… wspaniałe wręcz…Idziemy do Borysa. Niech podwiezie nas do miasta. Miasto było wspaniałe, bogate i wytworne. Zatrzymali się przy bramie. Umówili się z Borysem, że będą wracać jutro, więc ten niech zostanie w karczmie i sobie odpocznie. Naris zaciągnęła Artema do biblioteki. - Zanim zaczniemy poszukiwania muszę przeczytać kolejny rozdział.- powiedział Artem – Jeszcze trochę i zrozumiem mechanikę tych kół. Ty też powinnaś sobie co nieco przypomnieć - Naris spiorunowała go wzrokiem ale nic nie powiedziała. Wiedziała w końcu, że Artem miał rację. Po godzinie zaczęły się poszukiwania. Bibliotekarz nie słyszał nic o Piracie, ale wskazał całą półkę z księgami i zwojami na temat inkwizycji. Artem wziął „Historia inkwizycji” A Naris „Łowcy i ich specjalności” Poszukiwania Artema nie były trudne. Cała księga była o inkwizycji więc historia powstania, która była bezpośrednio połączona z Flaus była na samym jej początku. Zdobył o niej ciekawą wiedzę. W tym czasie Naris szukała swoich informacji. Niestety nie powiodło się jej tak dobrze jak Artemowi. Jedyna wzmianka o Hidalgo dotyczyła tego, ze był on kapitanem statku zwanego SCYLLA. Zasłyną tym, że był sadystą. Doskonale znał ludzkie ciało i potrafił torturować ludzi jak nikt inny. To były jedyne informacje. - No... To o Flaus wiemy już sporo. Szkoda tylko, że nie powiedzieli nic o jej ukochanym. - Podsumował Artem zdobytą wiedzę. - Może udałoby się to wykorzystać jakoś w walce z nią. - Chociaż Tobie się udało. - Z rezygnacją odparła Naris. - W sumie nie rozumiem dlaczego TY miałeś inkwizytorkę a JA łowcę. - Ale to proste. Na swój zawód patrzy się inaczej. Poza tym, ty o Flaus już coś słyszałaś. Ja nie... Dlatego warto, żebym dowiedział się o niej więcej. Tak w ogóle wiedziałaś, ze Twój Korbacz kiedyś nosił imię "Ogon Vrabazarda"? - Owszem. Został nazwany "Flaus" właśnie na jej cześć - Naris poczuła się trochę lepiej, ze mogła podzielić się swoją wiedzą. - Dobra. Chyba już nic więcej nie dowiemy się tutaj. Ja przynajmniej nie wiem w jakiej księdze powinnam jeszcze szukać... - Racja. Przejdźmy się do świątyni. Kapłani może będą coś wiedzieć. - Artem zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy. Naris odkłądając księgi zobaczyła jedną, która zainteresowała ją. - Poczekaj, to może się przydać.- Powiedziała kładąc na stole niewielką księgę. Artemowi udało się odczytać tytuł "Umagnicznienie przetrwania". Naris zaczęła kartkować strony z kręgami, inkantacjami i innymi rysunkami. - Nie... To też za trudne... To się nie przyda...- Kiedy dochodziła do połowy książki Artem już lekko drzemał - O!.. To się może przydać. Artem! Wstawaj ty nic niewarty Idioto! - Artem zerwał się jak poparzony zdezorientowany. -Co jest!? Kto atakuje!? - Kiedy szok minął zrozumiał i przepraszająco popatrzył na bibliotekarza, dopiero potem na Naris. - Co takiego się stało? - Znalazłam coś co może nam się przydać. Masz swój śpiwór? - Już nie będę spał więc przestań... - zafuknął się Artem nie do końca rozumiejąc intencje Naris. - Nie po to głąbie. Jest to zaklęcie umagicznienia aby śpiwór odstraszał robactwo. Niby niewiele, ale przyda się - Naris zadowolona z siebie już szykowała się do rytuału. - Po pierwsze.. - zaczął - ...nie masz nic bardziej przydatnego? Żeby był wodoodporny, nie darł się, albo coś? Po drugie... jeśli chcesz umagiczniać, powinniśmy wyjść z biblioteki. - Naris siniała w oczach ze złości. - Znowu zdziczały nieuk mi mówi co mam robić - Pomyślała ruda inkwizytorka - Po pierwsze! - Zaczęła przez zęby - To wymaga wyższego stopnia wtajemniczenia... co do drugiego... - ciężko było jej to powiedzieć - Masz rację... chodźmy, tylko spisze sobie formułkę. Masz atrament? - Artem podał jej kawałek nadpalonej szczapy zwęglonej na końcu. - Może nie jest doskonałe, ale na szybkie notatki powinno wystarczyć. - powiedział zadowolony z siebie. - Notatki? - Nie mogła oprzeć się pokusie wbicia mu szpili - Przecież Ty nie umiesz pisać więc o jakich notatkach mówisz? - ta chwila górowania nad kimś była wspaniała. - Być może, ale jak widzisz przydało się. * * Kiedy znaleźli się już na ulicy, skierowali się do kapłanów. Ci z wielką radością przywitali w swoich progach Legendarnego "Ognika". Zapytani przez Naris o Flaus jeden przez drugiego chcieli opowiedzieć jej historie. Dziewczyna z pokorą wysłuchałaby znowu tej opowieści, ale Artem nie miał na to ochoty. Grzecznie, lecz z naciskiem dał do zrozumienia, że to już wiedzą i dziękują za pomoc. Wtedy nie wiadomo skąd pojawili się adepci z koszami na jałmużnę. Niepodarowanie chociaż kilku miedziaków było wielką obrazą i mogło spowodować zesłanie klątwy, dlatego też Artem wrzucił do pierwszego koszyka srebrniaka. Jednak gdy chciał stanąć w innym miejscu podchodził następny. Kiedy wspomógł już nasty koszyk udało mu się od nich uwolnić i wyjść ze świątyni. - Świetnie... - zaczął z przekąsem - Nie dość, ze niczego się nie dowiedzieliśmy to jeszcze straciłem kasę. - Nie przesadzaj, byli bardzo mili i chcieli pomóc. Mogłeś posłuchać co mają do powiedzenia. - Wiara Naris w ludzi była zadziwiająca. -Nieistotne. Gdzie teraz? Ja proponuję karczm.... -Taaaa... - Naris przewróciła oczami znudzona - Gdzie indziej mielibyśmy iść. Oczywiście do karczmy... - Wybacz, ale w tym przypadku jesteś w błędzie. W karczmie często można zdobyć informacje, a właściciel zawsze coś wie i podzieli się za odpowiednią namową. - Myślisz, ze mój urok osobisty na niego podziała? - Naris i jej niezachwiana wiara w urodę.- Ale ja nie wiem jak zdobywać informacje... - Boogoowieeee -przetarł twarz dłonią ze znudzenia - Miałem na myśli srebro. Ono rozwiązuje każdy język. Idziemy do doków -postanowił. - Doki? Brudne i śmierdzące? To w centralnej części Crimson nie ma porządnego zajazdu? - Naris już widziała oczami wyobraźni ciemne wnętrze, pełne zarośniętych marynarzy, śmierdzących i z popsutymi zębami. - W dokach są marynarze. Oni pływają w różnych częściach świata. Może któryś z nich słyszał o naszym piracie. Do zajazdu wrócimy na noc i wtedy popytamy w tawernie. Nawet Ja nie chciałbym być w dokach po nocy. * * * Ruszyli na północ, w kierunku doków. Naris zapytała jednego z miejskich strażników o drogę. Po około pół godzinie, dotarli do portu. Karczma była dobrze widoczna. Na samym końcu ulicy. Pierwszy budynek, jaki w ogole widzieli żeglarze po powrocie z wyprawy. - Naprawdę musimy tam wchodzić? - błagalnym głosem pytała Naris - Może ja zostanę i popilnuję wejścia? - Proszę bardzo. - Ku jej zdziwieniu Artem zachęcił z uśmiechem.- ale tamten z brodą wydaje się bardzo zainteresowany Twoją Zbroją i tym co jest w niej. - W niej... Przecież w niej jestem JA! - Chyba własnie o to mu chodzi. To idziesz ze... - nie zdążył dokończyć, bo kiedy było 5 metrów od drzwi te rozpadły się a w ich stronę leciało... "coś". Artem wygiął się w tył lądując na plecach. Naris również uniknęła, ale było naprawdę blisko. Pocisk wbił się z brzdękiem w drzewo stojące 20 metrów dalej. Pociskiem tym okazała się być blaszana miska. Ktoś rzucił nią tak mocno, ze wbiła się do połowy w pień. Artem wskazał Naris aby podeszła do drzwi bokiem, po łuku. On sam podszedł z drugiej strony. Przywarli do ściany i usłyszeli krzyki. -TO MA BYĆ ZUPA!!? LEPSZE RZECZY PEWNIE DAJESZ ŚWINIOM!!? NAWET TROLL NIE RUSZYŁBY TEGO ŚWIŃSTWA... - wyraźnie damski głos beształ prawdopodobnie karczmarza. Artem wskazał, ze wchodzi i nakazuje małej czekać. Chciała zaoponować, ale on już był w środku. Karczma nie była duża. Po lewej ciągnął się bar, przy którym, siedziała wrzeszcząca osoba. Po prawej stało kilka stołów i ław, ale były raczej puste. Artem spróbował zobaczyć kim jest owa koneserka smaków i jakież było jego zdziwienie kiedy okazała się nią Talia. Krzyczała i wymachiwała pięściami wielkiemu facetowi. W barach był szerszy od Aldreda, ale w tej chwili skurczył się w sobie pod naporem wyzwisk Talii. - Przeczekać aż się uspokoi, czy uratować biedaka. -Rozmyślał drapiąc się po głowie po czym wydał z siebie dźwięk - Witaj Talio! Świat rzeczywiście jest mały skoro widzimy się aż tutaj.- Spróbował załagodzić sytuację, ale w momencie kiedy ta na niego spojrzała wiedział, ze to będzie zły dzień. - A TY KIM DO CHOLERY JESTEŚ?! - przyjrzała się smokowi na zbroi Artema i wzrok jej złagodniał - A niech Cię! Toż to Łowca smoków! Co TY robisz w takim miejscu?! - Artem podszedł i usiadł obok na stoliku. - Poszedłem za Twoją radą. Zaciągnąłem się do Zjednoczonej Armii. - Jakiej Armii? Aha.. masz na myśli armię przeciwko Czarnym Kościom? - No dokładnie. A tu mamy zadanie. A ty? Czemu rzucasz miskami w niewinnych ludzi. Prawie mnie trafiłaś. - Talia rzeczywiście się zdziwiła. Dopiero teraz popatrzyła, że miska, którą trzepnęła od niechcenia przebiła drzwi i teraz radośnie odbijała słońce w pniu drzewa. -Wybacz, ale ten - popatrzyła na karczmarza spojrzeniem w stylu "za miską polecisz ty" - gospooodarz z bożej łaski daje mi jakieś szczyny. - Daj już spokój. To przecież nie on gotuje, prawda? - Artem wiedział, że karczmarz będzie mu już dozgonnie wdzięczny. -Ależ tak tak, oczywiście to ten młokos Jares dostanie ode mnie reprymędę że popamięta - mówił z szybkością niewyobrażalną i mało co z tego można było zrozumieć. Raz jeszcze spojrzał z wdzięczniścią za to, że może uciec, Artemowi w oczy i zniknął na zapleczu. -Tak więc ja jestem z misją. A ty? Już zapisałaś się do armii? - No własnie nie. Idź w cholerę z tym wszystkim. Chciałam się zgłosić, ale utknęłam tu i siedzę tak już tydzień. Srebro skończyło mi się 4 dni wstecz więc jem co mi da ta łachudra. - Żeby dostać się do armii nie trzeba monet. Wiec co cię tu trzyma? - Artem naprawdę był ciekawy co takiego musiało się stać, ze Talia, wyglądająca na niezależną musiała gnić w takim miejscu. - Na razie wyjaśnij mi kim jest ten ognistogłowy krasnoludek w puszce, który obserwuje nas od jakiegoś czasu. Artem odwrócił się i zrozumiał, ze Talia ma na myśli Naris, która weszła do środka i czekała z rękami za plecami. - To jest Naris. Inkwizytor i Ognik. - Naris powoli podeszła po tym i przywitała się z Talią - Naris, to Talia. Właścicielka jednego z Wielkich Łuków. Jak się on nazywał? - Artem zwrócił się do Tali i zobaczył, ze jej pierwotna wesołość zastała zastąpiona dziwnym smutkiem. - Machina - Powiedziała cicho. - Właśnie! Naris, jak zobaczysz tą broń zrozumiesz dlaczego nazwano ją Wielka. - A gdzie ona jest?- Zapytała Naris. Wtedy Artem rozejrzał się po zajeździe i zrozumiał, że nigdzie w zasięgu nie było łuku. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że być może zostawiła go w pokoju, ale przypomniał sobie, ze ona się z nim nie rozstaje. - Rzeczywiście. Talia co się stało? Gdzie Machina? - Tego co wydarzyło się potem Artem się nie spodziewał. Talia zaczęła płakać. Nie ryczeć jak zdarzało się Naris. Był to płacz z bezsilności nad stratą. - Tydzień temu... była niezła impreza... wypiłam naprawdę sporo... ktoś musiał mi coś dosypać do piwa... kiedy wstałam rano jej już nie było...- Oboje wiedzieli, ze Talii ciężko było opowiadać. Dowiedzieli się, że przez 4 dni szukała łuku. Dowiedziała się, że prawdopodobnie został on zabrany na wyspę o jakieś 3 godziny łodzią, ale nie miała już pieniędzy nawet na kufel piwa. - Pomożemy Ci! - powiedziała Naris zanim Artem mógł zareagować. - Zgoda... Naris i ja pójdziemy do miasta po zaopatrzenia. Zakładam, że bez walki się nie obejdzie. Ty Talia musisz załatwić łódź i nawigatora. - kiedy Talia chciała już przypomnieć Artemowi, że nie ma pieniędzy ten położył na blacie sakiewkę. - Proszę. Ile dokładnie może kosztować wynajęcie? - 60 srebrniaków. -Talia powiedziała bez zastanowienia. Widząc ich miny szybko dodała - Wiem, bo szukałam już jakiejś łodzi i wszędzie mówili mi taką cenę. - Zgoda. Masz tutaj 60 monet. - Kiedy Artem chciał zamykać sakiewkę Tali złapała rękę. - No i pamiętaj, że od 3 dni jem tylko te pomyje to może znalazłoby się jeszcze kilka srebrniaków na coś dobrego? - Starała się przekonać Artema. - Dobrze już dobrze. Masz tu jeszcze 10 monet. Teraz Wystarczy? - Pewnie! Karczmarz! Łachudro! dawaj mi tu coś porządnego do zjedzenia. - Kiedy opuszczali karczmę Talia z zapamiętaniem wcinała jakąś polewkę. - Dobra. Ja potrzebuje udać się do płatnerza, bo ten naramiennik nie nadaje się już prawie do niczego. Idziesz Naris? - Tak tak. Jest wspaniała. Nie uważasz? - Naris miała rozmarzony głos i patrzyła w niebo. -Kto? Talia? Czy ja wiem... widzę ją drugi raz w życiu. - Jaki ty jesteś ślepy?! - Naris naprawdę się wkurzyła - przecież nie widzisz, ze to wspaniała kobieta?! Silna. Niezależna. Pozatym zobacz na znak na jej zbroi. Jest przedstawicielką Rycerzy Aqualorda. To zaszczyt spotkać kogoś takiego. - Skoro tak uważasz to tak jest. * * * -Witam szanownych państwa. - Płatnerz miał na oko 40 lat i mięśnie jak udo. Po rękach jednak można było rozpoznać, ze są sprawne i delikatne. - Widzę u panienki wspaniałą zbroję. Zaprawdę mistrzowska robota. U Pana zaś widzę, że potrzeba fachowca aby ją naprawić. Rozumiem, ze to właśnie w tym celu przyszliście do mnie. - Dokładnie mistrzu - Artemowi spodobał się rzeczowy ton płatnerza. Ściągnął zbroję i położył na stole. - Jak długo zajmie naprawa? - Po wstępnych oględzinach mogę powiedzieć, że około 3 godzin. Może mniej za 40 srebrników. - Oczka świeciły się jak każdemu handlarzowi. - Zgoda. Ale teraz płacę 20. Po zakończonej robocie zapłacę resztę. - Artem położył monety i wyciągnął zwój smoczy pancerz. - Ciekawe zaiste. Nie widziałem jeszcze, żeby ktoś nosił coś takiego. Mogę się przyjrzeć? - Płatnerz był ciekawy zbroi, ale wiedział, ze nie jest dużo warta. - Wspaniała robota i ciekawe rozwiązania. Pozwólcie jednak, że zabiorę się do pracy. Do zobaczenia. -Dobrze. Teraz Ty czegoś potrzebujesz? - Artem zaczynał się denerwować całą sytuacją z Talią i chciał załatwić wszystko co niezbędne. Naris zaś chciała wrócić do Talii jak najszybciej. -Nie nie. Ja mam wszystko co jest mi potrzebne. Lepiej już wracajmy. -Poczekaj. - pohamował ją Artem - Po pierwsze: Czekamy na zbroję. Po drugie Ja muszę uzupełnić zapasy. Muszę kupić parę strzał. -To w sumie i ja mogłabym odwiedzić zaklinacza. Ładunki we Flaus mi się skończyły.-Naris w końcu zaczęła racjonalnie myśleć. Strzały udało się im kupić dość szybko. Artem był zdziwiony cenami strzał, wcześniej sam je robił, ale widział, ze nawet najtańsze były lepsze od tych wykonanych przez niego. Kupił w końcu kilka zwykłych drewnianych strzał na próbę. Doskonale wiedział, ze z jego wzrokiem połowa z nich w ogóle nie trafi celu więc szkoda wydawać pieniądze na coś lepszego. Po zakupach udali się do "zaklinacza" jak go nazwał Artem. Kiedy Naris powiedziała w czym rzecz i pokazała mu korbacz, ten zszokował się: - Przecież to nie są zwykłe ładunki! To zadaje obrażenia od ognia astralnego?! Niesamowite. Panienko, niech Panienka sprzeda mi tą broń a w zamian dam panience 300 sztuk srebra! - widząc jednak, że panienka nie ma ochoty sprzedawać sprzętu dodał kolejne - no dobrze jeszcze 100. Po co panience taka broń. Mogę sam zdobyć wspaniały korbacz i zaklę go panience za darmo. Zapłacę jeszcze, jak mówiłem, 400 monet. To jak będzie? - Nie. nie chcę go sprzedawać. Potrzebuję go naładować. Potrafi PAN czy NIE... - Naris zaczęła już naciskać słowa. - Zaklnąć? Takie Ładunki?! To może by potrafili inkwizytorzy z Raizeel chociaż i tego nie byłbym pewny. Jeśli nie chcesz tego sprzedać to niestety w niczym nie pomogę. A teraz żegnam. Naris wiedziała, że tu już niczego nie zdziała. Wyszła ciągnąc za sobą Artema. - Idziemy. W końcu może i ja bym zakęła ten twój śpiwór. Tam widzę dobre, spokojne miejsce. - Kiedy usiedli pod drzewem Artem wyciągnął śpiwór a Naris rozłożyła go przed sobą. Wyszeptała kilka słów przeczytanych z kartki i nic. Przynajmniej według Artema materiał w niczym nie różnił. - No. Gotowe. To powinno ci pomóc. - Naris była naprawdę zadowolona z siebie... - Iii... teraz już będzie lepszy? - Artem nie był pewien sukcesu, ale schował śpiwór do torby. - Z resztą nieważne. Zastanawia mnie jedno. Jak to jest z Twoją bronią? Rzeczywiście tylko inkwizytorzy mogą przywrócić jej moc? - No na to wygląda. Niestety nie mamy tu żadnej gildii. Będę musiała sobie radzić bez nich. A co? - Naris była zaskoczona ciekawością Artema. - No skoro tego korbacza nie da się naładować, to może spróbujesz innej broni. Zaklętej normalnie. Miecza czy błota. - Pomysł Artema był słuszny, ale był w nim jeden problem. - Tylko, że Ja nie umiem walczyć niczym innym... - tego Artem się nie spodziewał. Rozumiał, że można mieć problemy z niektórymi rodzajami broni, ale, żeby tylko w jednej?! - No to świetnie. Nawet jeśli połączylibyśmy nasze sakiewki to nie starczy nam na nowy korbacz i jego umagicznienie. Może łańcuch? - ale zadając to pytanie już wiedział, że to głupi pomysł. - Nie no. Bez sensu. Rzeczywiście musisz poradzić sobie bez nich. To co idziemy? - Wstali i ruszyli w stronę wybrzeża. . . . Tam widzieli, ze Talia negocjuje z jakimś mężczyzną. Nie trudno było zgadnąć, ze ustalali warunki wynajęcia łodzi stojącej za nim. Nie chcąc przeszkadzać Artem z Naris usiedli na zwojach lin i czekali. Coś było nie tak, ale oboje nie wiedzieli co. W końcu Talia dobiła targu i zadowolona podeszła do nich. - No. Bardzo ładnie. Mamy statek i nawigatora. Powiedział, ze zawiezie nas na wyspę, ale zaraz odpływa. -Taka wiadomość nie spodobała się Artemowi.- Wróci po trzech godzinach i poczeka 15 minut. - To już uspokoił Artema, ale wpadł na pewien pomysł. -Naris, Ty umiesz jakiś blask czy światło. Prawda? - Oczywiście. - Odpowiedziała urażona- To proste zaklęcie i chyba każdy mag je zna. A po co ci one? -Umówmy się, ze nawigator przypłynie po nas na znak dany przez ciebie. Wtedy będzie wygodniej dla wszystkich. Co myślisz Talio? - Artem miał nadzieję, ze jego pomysł spodoba się wojowniczce. - W sumie masz słuszność. To ułatwi sprawę a teraz wsiadajmy. Nie ma czasu. Za godzinę zmierzcha. - weszli na pokład i wypłynęli. Talia powiedziała o znaku sternikowi a ten zgodził się, ale zastrzegł, że nie będzie czekał dłużej niż 5 godzin. Artem nadal miał dziwne odczucia co do wypłynięcia i zrozumiał wszystko dopiero kiedy byli w połowie drogi... -O JA IDIOTA! POWINNO SIĘ MNIE RZUCIĆ SMOKOWI NA POŻARCIE. - wszyscy na łodzi patrzyli jak Artem złorzecząc wali pięściami - ROZUMIEM, ZE MUSIELIŚMY, ALE ŻEBY ZAPOMNIEĆ! Naris właśnie uświadomiła sobie o czym oboje zapomnieli... Zbroja została u płatnerza. Oboje tak zaprzątali sobie głowę jej korbaczem, ze zapomnieli i zbroi. Przecież takie coś nie powinno mieć miejsca. Dopiero po 10 minutach Artem przestał przeklinać swoją głupotę i trochę się uspokoił. - Wracamy - Staną przed nawigatorem i oświadczył jak gdyby nigdy nic. - Bez zbroi nie płynę. Nie ma takiej opcji. Wracamy. - Artem - Talia nie miała ochoty na utarczki- doskonale wiesz, że nie stać nas na ponowne wynajęcie łodzi. Poza tym, z tego co opowiadałeś w tym pancerzu przeżyłeś 6 lat samotnie w górach. - Naris na te słowa troszeczkę się zdziwiła. Artem nie opowiadał dużo o swoim życiu przed wyruszeniem w podróż. - więc nie histeryzuj mi tu teraz. Będzie dobrze. - No dobrze. W sumie masz rację, ale jak zginę to będę cię straszył. - Zgoda. - Talia odwróciła się w stronę dziobu - No. w samą porę. Widzę wyspę. Teraz się zacznie ciekawie. Nawigator początkowo nie chciał przybić do samego brzegu, ale po namowach Talii podpłyną na płyciznę. Kiedy jednak tylko wyszli na plażę marynarz odpłynął. Cała trójka rozeszła się w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek śladów złodziei. Artemowi nie udało się odnaleźć nic poza śladami krabów. Wrócił kiedy usłyszał głos: - Chyba coś mam. Podejdźcie tu! - Talia nie chcąc zbyt głośno krzyczeć machała jak szalona. Zanim Artem do niej podszedł Naris pomogła w poszukiwaniach. Wspólnymi siłami odkryły ślady prowadzące w głąb lądu. - Dobra, sprawdźcie młokosy czy wszystko macie. - Talia uznała się za dowódcę tej wyprawy. - Poprawcie zbroję, upewnijcie się, czy broń nie jest w piasku. - Talia... - Artem nie miał ochoty być uważany, za żółtodzioba - przecież my to wszystko wiemy. Nie musisz nam tego mówić. - Naprawdę? - Talia była szczerze rozbawiona - a czy to nie ty zapomniałeś zabrać zbroi od płatnerza? - mina Artema była komiczna - No. Widzę, że zrozumiałeś. Teraz słuchajcie. - ton Talii spoważniał. teraz mówiła jak do równych -Nie wiemy kim będą bandyci. Mogą to być 3 pijani marynarze albo cały oddział. Nie wychylać się i powodzenia. Ruszyli w głąb wyspy. Talia ze swoim wielkim mieczem, za nią Naris przygotowana do błyskawicznego rzucenia czaru. Na końcu szedł Artem ze strzałą na cięciwie. Kiedy doszli do obozowiska spotkali widok, jakiego się nie spodziewali... Pierwszy w oczy rzucał się piasek. Czerwony od krwi która w niego wsiąkła. Następnie usłyszeli trzask łamanych kości. Źródłem hałasu był łamany kręgosłup. W środku niedawnego obozowiska, gdzie tlił się jeszcze dym z ogniska stały 4 bestie. Wyglądały jak rekiny, którym ktoś przyczepił nogi. Każdy z nich miał paszczę zalaną krwią, a wokół były ludzkie szczątki. Niemożna było rozpoznać ile ciał leżało ponieważ były w strzępach. - Świetnie. -Talia powiedziała zrezygnowana- Czihuszarki. Tylko tego nam brakowało. Uważajcie, lubią ludzkie mięso. - w tym momencie bestie wyczuły świeże mięso i ruszyły w ich stronę. Naris wypuściła w ich stronę, póki były w grupie, Fire Ball'a. Zranił on dwie bestie, dwie pozostałe ruszyły w na nich. Artem wypuścił strzałę, która trafiłaby gdyby rekin nie zrobił uniku. Talia chwyciła swój potężny miecz i ruszyła naprzeciw bestiom. W czasie szarży potworów dwa pozostałe wystrzeliły pociski w kształcie łuków. Oba były skierowane w Naris. W końcu to ona ich zraniła. Dzięki dystansowi Inkwizytorka przygotowała obronę i zablokowała oba strzały. Zaraz po tym wypuściła kolejny pocisk, lecz tym razem, przez to, że była już zmęczona, źle wycelowała i czar podpalił palmę. Kiedy Ogień dosięgnął pnia Talia zaatakowała pierwszą bestię. Wyskoczyła i zaatakowała rekina cięciem znad głowy. Uderzenie było tak potężne, że Miecz, przeciął stwora i wbił się w ziemię. Druga bestia dobiegając chciała wykorzystać niemoc Talii, ale w przeszkodził jej w tym Artem. Zaatakował dwoma szybkimi cięciami. Pierwsze dosięgło rekina, kiedy ten robił już unik. Niestety drugi zamach był chybiony. Artem stracił równowagę i to wykorzystał rekin. Artem jednak pozwolił się przyciągnąć grawitacji i dzięki temu cudem uniknął ostrych jak sztylety zębów. Shark napiął mięśnie przygotowując się do skoku na leżącą ofiarę, ale mocne uderzenie z boku pozwoliło mu na lot w zupełnie innym kierunku. To Naris wykorzystała jeden ze swoich czarów. To jednak naraziło ją na kolejne ataki pozostałych dwu bestii. Obie snów strzeliły w nią swoimi pociskami. Tym razem Naris wykorzystała swoje wieloletnie szkolenie inkwizytorskie i niema w niewykonalny sposób ominęła strzałów. Artem wstawał z piasku, Talia wydobyła swój miecz, Naris wyciągnęła korbacz. Nadeszła pora na drugą rundę. Ruszyli przed siebie prosto w otwarte paszcze pełne warczenia i ostrych zębów. Talia uderzyła sharka po prawej, niskim poziomym cięciem. Miecz dosięgnął celu, ale atak nie był tak zabójczy jak pierwszy. Nie mniej jednak wystarczył, aby rekin nie był zagrożeniem. W tym czasie Artem przeskoczył z lewej strony, w taki sposób, żeby i Naris miała pole do popisu. I trzeba przyznać, ze wykorzystała daną jej szansę. Uderzenie korbacza było tak silne, że pozostawił on wgłębienie w czaszce rekina. To jednak nie przeszkadzało mu w dalszych atakach. Dopiero Artem wbijając miecz prosto we wgłębienie zakończył strawę. - No, trzeba przyznać, ze umiecie co nieco- w głosie Talii pojawiło się szczere zadowolenie. - tylko szkoda, że mojego maleństwa tu nie ma. - Talia przeszła przez resztki obozowiska w poszukiwaniu śladów. W tym czasie Artem Wyciągnął jeden z zębów rekina którego zabił. Naris popatrzyła tylko krytycznym wzrokiem, ale pomogła Tali w poszukiwaniach. - Popatrzcie tutaj. Czy to nie ślad po skrzyniach? - Naris wskazywała odcisk który wyraźnie rysował się na piasku. Talia podeszła i kiedy przyjrzała się śladowi jej oczy wyraźnie się powiększyły. - To nie była skrzynia. Takie wymiary i taki ciężar miało moje Maleństwo. - Talię zaczęły ponosić emocje. - Machina TU była. Stała w tym miejscu i to jeszcze dzisiaj. Ale gdzie podziałaś się teraz? - Artem nie był pewny, ale czy Talia zwróciła się właśnie osobowo do przedmiotu?? - Tu jej na pewno nie ma. - Naris próbowała rozwiązać zagadkę - Nawet gdyby Szarki zniszczyły ją to pozostałyby po niej jakieś ślady. A jedyne ślady jakie widzę, to te prowadzące na drugą stronę wyspy. - Talia i Artem popatrzyli na Naris. Ta stała na szczycie wydmy przy spalonym przez siebie drzewie i wskazywała na jej drugą stronę. Myślę, ze mogli nieść twój łuk ze sobą. - Talia ruszyła we wskazanym kierunku. Bez słowa minęła Naris i podążyła po śladach. Artem poszedł z Naris, ale oboje w przeciwieństwie do Tali cały czas ubezpieczali tyły. W końcu dotarli do brzegu i tu ślady się kończyły. Kiedy Tali podniosła głowę wiedziała już, ze to jeszcze nie koniec. Przed nimi stała łudź. Nie byle jaka bo na jej pokładzie stało czterech żołnierzy czarnych kości. Nawet Artem rozpoznał w łodzi ich powrót do domu. Prawdopodobny dowódca najemników trzymał zakładnika- nawigatora, którego udało się im wynająć. Talia przeszukiwała gorączkowo pokład i w pewnym momencie wskoczyła bez ostrzeżenia do wody. Po chwili Naris zobaczyła to co Talia. Na dziobie stała sporych rozmiarów skrzynia. Zapewne to ten sławny łuk. No było innego wyjścia jak ruszyć za nią. Naris użyła lewitacji i poleciała w stronę łodzi. Na brzegu pozostał samotny Artem. - No co mam robić na smoka... - Artem nie był zachwycony pływaniem w zimnej wodzie - No nic, czekać tu nie będę. - Wziął ostatni spokojny oddech i wskoczył do wody. Rozdział ??? O tym Jak Artem został Promotorem Siadajcie dziatki siadajcie. Co? Co dziś opowiem? Nie siedzisz jeszcze, a już przeszkadzasz? Chcecie dzisiaj usłyszeć historię o dzielnym magu? Nie? To może o odważnym i niepokonanym wojowniku, który będąc szczerym, nie miał dużo do noszenia na szyi? Też nie? To co chcecie usłyszeć? O inkwizytorce i Łowcy? O masz ci los. Przecież już chyba każdą ich przygodę znacie... Nie? Ahh... Nie powiedziałem wam w końcu co stało się z ręką Artema? No dobrze już dobrze. To usiądźcie i słuchajcie... Na czym to skończyłem... Ach taak...Artem wraz z Naris po wyleczeniu w świątyni w Krimson udali się do Zamku Demona... Co? Nie wiem czemu nie zmienili nazwy.... Artem czuł się już lepiej. Oczywiście ręka była zniszczona i nie było mowy o jakimkolwiek jej ruszeniu. Ból też magicznie został uciszony więc Artem funkcjonował w miarę normalnie... Żebra Naris? Nadal miała złamane a zbroję wgniecioną, ale to nie przeszkadzało jej działać... Po dwóch dniach odpoczynku Artem postanowił znaleźć sposób aby rękę naprawić, bo ani nie mógł w kuźni pracować ani w kuchni. O inżynierii też mógł zapomnieć. Jedyne co mu zostało to tresura Pudla... Czemu Pudel? Nie wiem czemu. Nie, nie nadali mu imienia. Owszem miał, ale Artem zapomniał i nazywał go Pudel i tak zostało... W końcu Artem ruszył poszukać jakiejś wiedzy, o tym kto może mu pomóc. Przy okazji zajrzał do Klarka, inżyniera na zamku. Ten zapytany o gogle powiedział, że może sprezentować swoje stare w zamian za przysługę. Potrzebuje mianowicie jelit dużego gada do zamkowej balisty. Artem zgodził się i obiecał, że zdobędzie coś odpowiedniego. W tym czasie Naris wracała już Krimson z biblioteki. Spotkali się na dziedzińcu zamkowym i Artem dowiedział się od niej, że może mu pomóc gildia kapłańska w Sajrak. Nie zastanawiali się więc długo. Strateg nie miał dla nich zadań, poza tym i tak byli uszkodzeni, więc warto był spróbować. Artem poszedł do pokoju i odłożył wszystkie niepotrzebne w tej chwili rzeczy. Odwiesił Łuskowy pancerz, Łuk i strzały. Na koniec odwiesił Kościka. Do pasa włożył noże do rzucania, przyczepił miecze i wyszedł z pokoju. Naris też była już gotowa. Ustalili, że poproszą Borysa aby ich zawiózł... Cezary? Słuszne pytanie. Otóż Osiołka przywiązali właśnie przy koniach Borysa, tak więc miał i towarzystwo i paszę... He? Nie. Nie zabrali go ze sobą... Bo tak było szybciej... Borys zgodził się ich zawieść ale zastrzegł sobie, że muszą zapewnić mu jakieś wyżywienie i nocleg... Co? Nie. Artem już się o to postarał, żeby nie spotkali żadnych bestii... Jak? Zapomniałeś już, że był nomadem i treserem? Zna zwyczaje bestii i ulubione ich miejsca. Jeśli nie chce, to nie spotka żadnej maszkary... Przed wieczorem dotarli do miasta. Postanowili oczywiście zatrzymać się we Flagofrach. Gospodarz, przywitał ich serdecznie i od razu zapewnił miejsce dla koni i wozu oraz stolik w spokojnej części gospody. Jego dobroć jednak miała swoje granice. O ile Naris i Artem dostali posiłek, o tyle Borys musiał zapłacić za niego. Co oczywiście nie było możliwe, bo nigdy nie miał pieniędzy. Artem jednak, jak obiecał zapłacił za posiłek i za nocleg dla Borysa. W czasie tego wieczoru Artem dowiedział się, ze kilka osób pytała o jego ogłoszenia, ale nikt nie złożył szczegółowej propozycji co w sumie było dobre, bo w tym stanie i tak byłoby mu ciężko wykonać pracę. Dowiedział się też, że gildia kapłanów jest nieczynna z powodu zjazdu wszystkich królestw i odbywają się tam modły za ich powodzenie. Gospodarz... imie? ależ ty ciekawska jesteś. Nie, nikt nie pytał gospodarza o imię.... Gospodarz powiedział Artemowi, że może jest sposób, aby ten dostał się do gildii. Zna on mianowicie człowieka, który w przeszłości dużo dla Gildii zrobił i nawet teraz, kiedy nisko upadł i stoczył się to często spotyka się z kapłanami i Artem powinien się z nim skontaktować. Artem chciał już teraz pędzić do niego, ale Gospodarz powstrzymał go podkreślając, że jest późno i powinien poczekać do jutra. Niechętnie się zgodził i poszedł do pokoju. Wstał wczesnym rankiem i zszedł na dół. Gospodarz już na nogach, przygotowywał gospodę. Zamiatał i układał stoliki. Artem pomógł mu a następnie odebrał od niego kartkę z adresem. Udał się bezzwłocznie. Szybko też odnalazł starą zniszczoną chatę. Zapukał i czekał. W środku coś się poruszyło. W drzwiach stanął mężczyzną. Niestary, ale zniszczony czasem i morzem alkoholu. Kiedyś, widać było, był dobrze zbudowanym wojownikiem. Od progu zapytał Artema po co go budzi o świcie, skoro karczmy zamknięte, on go nie zna i ze straży też nie jest. Artem spokojnie, rzeczowo, ale tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu wyjaśnił mu po co przyszedł i kim jest. Drzewnoski, bo tak zwał się ten jegomość wysłuchał Artema, zniechęcał, ale ostatecznie powiedział, ze wprowadzi go do gildii. Musi jednak zostawić zbroję i broń oraz kupić sobie odpowiednie ubranie. Tak przygotowany ma zjawić się po południu. Cóż robić. Poszedł Artem z powrotem do karczmy. Po drodze jednak kupił strój, czy jak sam mówił prześcieradło. W karczmie spotkał Naris, której to wraz z Gospodarzem opowiedział co się dowiedział i co miał zrobić. Kiedy południe minęło ...Tak. Nie. Cóż za pomysł?! Po kolei. Naris nie spała cały dzień. Tym bardziej nie sądzę żeby śniła o Artemie. W czasie kiedy Artema nie było Naris odwiedziła bibliotekę i na obiad wróciła do karczmy.... W każdym razie Artem po południu zdjął zbroję, odłożył większość swoich rzeczy. Zostawił sobie jednak pas z nożami do rzucania. Założył szatę, i tak wystrojony zszedł na dół. Borys na jego widok o mało co nie wybuchł śmiechem, ale wiedział, że nie może, jeśli ceni swoje życie. Artem dał mu 4 sztuki srebra i wyszli razem z Naris... Nie, Naris szła do kowala i druida. Myślę, że samego Artema było ciężko wprowadzić, a co dopiero 2 osoby. Wczesnym popołudniem Artem pojawił się znów u Drzewnoskiego. Ten odziany był podobnie jak Artem. Tylko, że szata, co było widać była znoszona, ale mimo tego bogatsza. Zastrzegł, że wprowadzi Artema do środka, ale resztę będzie musiał sam załatwić. Zanim jeszcze ruszyli Artem dostrzegł, że Drzewo, jak w skrócie go nazywał Artem, zapakował w fałdy szaty butelki prawdopodobnie wina. Okazało się, że gildia znajduje się na tyłach świątyni gdzie Atrem i Naris byli leczeni po walce z Sziszimalumem... pamiętacie tą historię? Tak, to w tamtej walce Artem zdobył te blizny na twarzy...Nie poszli jednak do głównego wejścia ale do bocznego. Właśnie przez kaplicę świątynną.Kiedy Artem był tu leczony nie wrócił uwagi na drzwi dla wtajemniczonych, jak głosiła tabliczka. Drzewnoski podszedł do nich i zapukał kodem. Wtedy... co? A skąd mam to wiedzieć? No dobrze już dobrze... Zapukał trzy razy szybko, dwa wolno i jeszcze 4 szybkie. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. potem ktoś nadszedł i otworzył drzwi. Był to kapłan. Widać było, że zna się z Drzewem, bo po wymianie zgryźliwych komentarzy i buteleczki wina wpuścił ich do środka. Z obowiązku jednak zapytał kim jest Artem. Jednak odpowiedz, że kapłanem z Katard w zupełności mu wystarczyła. Drzewo, było to widać, był tu częstym gościem, a zapytany przez Artema czym jest to niezrozumiałe zawodzenie odparł, że to właśnie są modły, przez które gildia jest zamknięta. Artem zapamiętał łatwą drogę, którą, jak się dowiedział będzie już wracał sam. W biurze Mistrz gildii już na nich czekał. Przywitał się z Drzewem i udał, że wierzy, jakoby Artem był kapłanem i nie pytał o nic. Po zakończeniu pierwszej butelki Drzewo pożegnał się a kiedy Artem pozostał sam z Mistrzem ten zapytał go o prawdziwy cel wizyty. Artem wtedy już bez oszustwa powiedział swoją historię. Mistrz obiecał pomóc Artemowi, ale musieli poczekać na zakończenie modłów. Poza tym nie mogą poprosić o pomoc żadnego z pozostałych Mistrzów, dlatego Artem musi mu zaufać. Nie mając innego wyjścia czekali popijając wino. W końcu modły się zakończyły i Mistrz wyszedł aby wrócić zaraz z trzema akolitami. Uczniowie było przerażeni. Mistrz powiedział im bowiem, że Artem jest Promotorem z Sąsiedniej gildii i przyjechał tutaj na kontrolę. Powiedział im również, że Artem przeprowadzi na nich egzamin i specjalnie się do tego okaleczył. Artem starał się jednak mówić niewiele gdyż sam był z lekka zdenerwowany. Mistrz powiedział im co mają robić... Co? Co? Mówże dziecko głośniej. Imiona? Jakie Imiona? Aaaa. Akolici nazywali się Marcin, Czarek i Jarek... Tak więc Czarek zaczną kreślić z Marcinem symbole na podłodze a Jarek przygotowywał rękę Artema. Co chwila patrzył też, czy Promotor przypadkiem nie skrzywi się, lub nie powie, że źle coś robią. Kiedy krąg był już gotowy poprosili Artema aby wszedł do środka. Ten, szczerze nie wiedząc, zapytał, czy ma usiąść czy wystarczy stanąć. Marcin, do którego skierował pytanie myślał szczerze, że to zadanie egzaminacyjne, więc załamany powiedział, że nie wie. Artem powiedział, żeby więc sprawdził w księdze. Szczęście, że to zrobił, bo w kręgu miała znajdować się tylko ręka. Zrozumiał wtedy też, że o cokolwiek zapyta będzie to odebranie przez nich jako pytanie testowe co postanowił wykorzystać. Zapytał więc, czy może spodziewać się nieprzyjemności. Kiedy usłyszał, że owszem, ale studenci nie wiedzą jakich to strach ścisnął mu żołądek. Miał szczerą ochotę wyjść i spróbować kiedy indziej może. Ale niestety nie było już wyjścia. Studenci zebrali się i rytuał się rozpoczął... Naris? Naprawdę teraz o to pytasz? No dobrze. W sumie czemu nie... W czasie, kiedy Artem jeszcze pił z Mistrzem napis odwiedziła kilka sklepów. Druida, Alchemika, sama też trochę poćwiczyła. Kiedy wróciła do karczmy nie było w niej Borysa. Gospodarz powiedział, że wyszedł chwilę po nich ciesząc się z pieniędzy które dostał. Naris nie myśląc o tym zamówiła obiad i zapłaciła za kolejny nocleg. Było popołudnie, ale jeszcze sporo czasu do wieczoru. Dopiero kiedy Pudel ugryzł ją w łydkę zwróciła uwagę, że ten trzyma jakąś szmatę i zwraca na siebie swoją uwagę. W końcu udało się wyciągnąć ją z gospody. Widać, że Pudel prowadził ją gdzieś w miasto... Artem? Bogowie, to dajcie powiedzieć o jednym dobrze? No. Pudel doprowadził ją do ciemnej ulicy gdzie zobaczyła Borysa z dwoma oprychami. Chcieli oczywiście od niego srebra, którym tak się chwalił. Naris spokojnie podeszła do nich, chcą wyjaśnić sytuacje bez zbędnego rozlwu krwi, ale bandyci nie chcieli słuchać i zaatakowali. Jeden zaatakował ją siekierką a drugi sztyletem. Naris wystrzeliła płomienny czar ale nie trafiła, ponieważ musiała zrobić unik przed siekierką rzuconą przez bandytę. W tym czasie drugi zbir zaatakował, ale Naris już wyjęłą korbacz i potężnym machnięciem zdzieliła go po głowie. Kiedy ten leżał na ziemi zaatakowała drugiego bandytę i również jego dosięgnęła kula korbacza. Borys zalewał się w wdzięczności za jej dokonania szczerze dziwiąc się, ponieważ pierwszy raz widział jak Naris walczy. Obiecał, że więcej nie zrobi nic podobnego. Kiedy wracali do gospody spotkali Artema. Ten wracał właśnie z gildii i widać było, że mimo mocnej głowy chwiał się. Z jego bełkotu dowiedzieli się, że studenci postarali się dla swojego Promotora. Sam rytuał był dość szybki i mógł być wykonany lepiej, ale Mistrz powiedział, że akolici zaliczyli test i niech jak najszybciej już idą, ponieważ ma do rozmowy jeszcze z Panem Promotorem. Wtedy też opróżnili większą część barku. Artem, przyznał się, że już dawno się tak nie bał. Dlatego strach, jak mówi, trzeba utopić. Wrócili we trójkę do karczmy. Posiedzieli jeszcze chwilę na dole. Wtedy też gospodarz powiedział im, że jutro są jego urodziny, więc zaprasza na zabawę z tego powodu. Odbędzie się ona oczywiście w karczmie i ma szczerą nadzieję, że się zjawią. Następny dzień Naris i Artem, już w swojej zbroi odwiedzili kilka sklepów aby uzupełnić wyposażenie. Artem czuł się lepiej, ale rękę musiał nosić w temblaku. Wieczorna impreza była udana. Goście śmiali się i tańczyli. Naris przysiadła się do kapeli i zaczęła z nimi grać za co udało się jej nawet zarobić 3 sztuki srebra. Artem wywołał wielki szok, kiedy, po namowach, zdjął kaptur i ukazał swoje blizny. Wszyscy potańczyli i zadowoleni poszli spać. Kiedy wstali następnego dnia, ustalili, że trzeba wracać. W drodze jednak Artem wyjaśnił im jego dodatkowe zadanie zadanie. Borys, jak tylko usłyszał o smoku chciał wracać nawet pieszo. Naris jednak zgodziła się i przekonała Borysa, że będzie bezpieczny. Kiedy byli z dala od siedzib ludzkich, w okolicach gdzie walczyli z Sziszimalu Artem wykorzystał jedną z przynęt na Smoka. Rozłamał wałek i rozrzucił na wzgórzu. Borys z wozem i Pudlem był w bezpiecznej odległości a Artem i Naris czekali... Czekali długo. Po prawie godzinie, kiedy Naris już chciała zrezygnować usłyszeli go. Powietrze przecinane przez skrzydła. Warkot wydobywający się z trzewi. Naris żałował, że nie ma swojego łuku, ale i tak nie mógł go jeszcze używać. Kiedy Smok był już dostatecznie blisko Artem rozpoznał, że był to Dorionlord. Walczył z nim kilkukrotnie, więc od razu powiedział Naris, gdzie są jego słabe punkty. Ta więc zaatakowała Ognistą strzałą i trafiła, co rozwścieczyło bestię. Zionął ogniem, ale Naris wykorzystała magiczną tarczę, żeby ochronić oboje. Kiedy smok przestał pluć artem rzucił jednym ze swoich magicznych noży. Źle jednak odmierzył odległość i nóż niegroźnie przeleciał nad smokiem. Bestia napięła się a na jej ogonie pojawiły się ostre kolce. Potem szybkim machnięciem ogona smok wystrzelił je w pogromców. Naris zrobiła unik, ale Artem okazał się za wolny. Kilka kolców utkwiło z zbroi, ale nie zrobiły mu większej krzywdy. Nie czekając zaatakował ponownie swoim nożem. Tym razem trafił i to prawie idealnie w podbrzusze smoka. Ten zawył z bólu i odpowiedział kolejną falą ognia. To dzięki Naris i jej tarczy Artem znowu unikną spłonięcia. Wyglądało to tak, jakby Naris wykorzystała pozostały ogień i przekształciła go w lance, która następnie cisnęła w smoka. Wycelowała dokładnie, ponieważ trafiła w błonę skrzydła, która zasiała się dziurami. Bestia nie mogąc się utrzymać zaczęła spadać, i to wykorzystał Artem. Zanim jeszcze smok upadł zaatakował go Salamancem. Ciął z nad prawego biodra przekątną, więc cios nie mógł być mocny. Niemniej w okolicach smoczego mostka pojawiło się głębokie cięcie. Artem, jak na łowcę przystało zrobił zgrabny unik przed szczękami bestii. Naris wykorzystała moment kiedy smok skierował się na Artema i zaatakowała korbaczem. Rozpędziła go na łańcuchu i posłała miażdżące uderzenie na czaszkę smoka. Ten padł a jego głowa, możecie mi wierzyć, wbiła się w glebę aż po górną szczękę. Tak potężnie uderzyła inkwizytorka. Artem szczerze pogratulował Naris i zaczęli oprawiać bestię. Artem jak zwykle zabrał kieł bestii a Borys nie chciał nawet słyszeć o wiezieniu wnętrzności na wozie. Nie miał jednak żadnego głosu wiec tylko przytaknął. Powrót do zamku nie przyniósł żadnych problemów. A inżynier, jak obiecał, za jelita smocze oddał Artemowi gogle... To już koniec tej przygody. Mam nadzieję, że historia się wam podobała... Nie. nie żyli długo i szczęśliwie. To tylko drobny fragment ich historii.. Och nie. Dzisiaj już nic nie opowiem, ale możecie przyjść jutro dziateczki. No już, już. Zmykać. Rozdział ??